


murder ig

by kissthesky237



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Death, Murder, POV Second Person, self insert kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissthesky237/pseuds/kissthesky237
Summary: short second person story about getting murdered. This was really just practice for something longer I'm working on.
Kudos: 6





	murder ig

The ship was quiet.

Your crew had been on this mission for 6 months before something went wrong. The ship ran out of fuel unexpectedly, and now you were just drifting. To make matters worse, someone on board was not who they claimed to be.

A week ago, the first body had been found. Just outside the storage room. Their head had been cut clean off, and blood still oozed from their corpse. Nobody knew what to do. There was no protocol for addressing murders thousands of miles away from Earth. The crew couldn’t come up with an elegant way of dealing with the body, so you ended up releasing it into the void. You felt bad, but there was no other option.

The next day, 2 more were dead. The crew of 10 had dropped to 7. Someone called a meeting to discuss the plan of action. It only led to arguments and forcing another member out of the airlock based on some shared suspicion. 6 were left. The following days provided some hope that the imposter had been discovered, and the crew could relax.

However, this was short-lived. 2 more bodies were found in the engine room, and another in the cafeteria. 3 left now. You knew that discovering the alien was imperative to your survival. If you chose wrong, you’d be dead at best. At worst, alone for the foreseeable future. You didn’t sleep. You were suspicious of your 2 remaining companions. The camaraderie and trust built up over the past 6 months had evaporated in less than a week.

The ship was quiet. Too quiet.  
Even the soft whirring of the engine had faded away. Out of the corner of your eye, you see movement. A shape is silhouetted in the hallway. You’re not sure whether to run or investigate. You take step back, considering your options. On one hand, it could be your fellow crewmate. But it could also be a monster.  
You take a deep breath, and peek around the corner.  
Nothing. The hallway is empty.  
You could’ve sworn you saw someone…

Then you hear it. The creaking of a vent that sends shivers down your spine. You spin around, and you see the knife a split second before it strikes you in the chest.  
1, 2, 3, 4, 5 times in quick succession.  
You gasp as you fall to the floor. As you cough up blood, you see it standing next to you. Weakly looking up, noticing the large protruding mouth in the center of their body. Sharp teeth and tongue.

Clawed hands still gripping the knife tightly. Their suit is yellow and splattered with blood.  
Your head falls to the floor and your eyes roll back slightly. It walks away, leaving you to die in the hallway. There’s a sort of ringing in your ears, and you don’t even feel the pain in your chest. It just feels warm. And wet. You feel like you’re drowning. The blood keeps flowing and pooling on the floor beneath you. You stare at a flickering light across the hall, and remember that you meant to fix it.

Then it all goes dark, and the ship fell silent.


End file.
